The Other Black
by GavinSharp
Summary: When Cygnus Flanagan met a large Grim in his garden, his life was turned upside down. What happens when an almost squib abandoned by his family discovers his magic after all this time? Please R&R :)
1. The Other Black

It was a cold and bitter December morning in the capital of both magical and muggle Britain, Christmas decorations starting to materialise in windows, many Londoners opting to don a pair of gloves whilst traversing the city. However, there was one notable exception to this.

Heart pounding and the sweat beginning to collect just above his brow, Sig continued to push his body to its limit. He had started running just 3 months earlier in a bid to force himself into completing the famous London marathon which was scheduled to occur in mid-April this year. He still didn't know exactly why he was doing this to himself but he knew that he couldn't quit now.

Cygnus Flanagan was not a quitter, during gruelling years at public school he had fought tooth and nail to get to the top of his class in every single category he could do so. He still, as far as he were aware, had the best grades ever achieved at his grammar school, St Marie's, in Chemistry, French, Spanish, Music and Physics and was close to the records on several other subjects. Playing bass trombone he had even performed with the Young Orchestral Society of Britain in the iconic Royal Albert Hall.

Leaving just 6 months earlier, Cygnus had chosen not to follow the few friends that he hadn't intimidated away to university and instead had chosen to take a year out of his studies in order to "see the world." Yet here he was, still in the massive city, toning his body to withstand the trials of 26 miles and hadn't travelled any further north in the last 3 years than the industrial town of Slough, on the outskirts of the capital.

Coming from an orphanage just near Watford, he had been adopted by the Flanagan family at the age of 2. His foster parents, Barbara and Jeremy had met in their final year of school and had gotten married just a year later. Jeremy Flanagan worked in the Department of Work and Pensions, heading up the team that had to deal with trying to find dirt on illegal immigrants in large companies. In fact, it was quite a boring job if the truth were told and Jeremy instead spent his work hours either on Facebook or playing a selection of games on his mobile.

Barbara on the other hand was an art teacher at the local comprehensive, it was perfect for her caring nature and she loved both the kids she educated and the job itself, despite how much of her social life it forced her to sacrifice. Both her and her spouse were only the tender age of 33 and her adopted son, Cygnus now was just about to become 18 where he said that he would move out and finally start university.

Cygnus reflected on his life as he entered the final straight of his route around the sodden path in Hyde Park, he then headed back to the Flanagan apartment situated in some high-rise council estate nearby, he still had no clue who his birth parents were or why the fact that his birth name, Black had such a strong connection to nobility either. As far as he was concerned, his family name was Flanagan and the Black family could go to hell if they ever did reveal themselves to him.

His mind worked back to a news report that he had seen four years previous which described the on the run mass murderer called Sirius Black. The madman had the same dark, crazy hair of Cygnus and the mysterious second name as well. He had been determined to find out if the criminal was in fact related to him in any way and to visit him in prison when he was caught again to confront him about being abandoned at an orphanage without as much as even a note.

_Four years previous, during the years of Prisoner of Azkaban_

Cygnus booted up his laptop with new found purpose and headed straight to the BBC news website and to the Interpol address as well, he wanted to find out about this Sirius Black. No, he had to find out about this man that had escaped from prison. He mashed on the keys typing as quick as his long, almost skeletal hands would allow, he clicked on the small magnifying glass icon and sat back waiting on the internet showing him the fruits of his labours.

Several minutes passed by with only the noise of the machine, this was on its last legs, to accompany him before he was rewarded with the new web pages being displayed on the small screen. He scanned through the pages on both websites before loudly cursing one of his favourite French words. There were no results at all on either site about this apparent mass murdering psychopath whose name he had heard on the old radio that sat in their kitchen. Confused but also intrigued, Cygnus tried several other local and international sites but to no avail, this man, the only link he might have to his real family was a ghost.

Back in present day London, December 2014

Cygnus was stretching off in the courtyard outside of the Flanagan household when he sensed a presence behind him, pivoting around on one foot and immediately going into a defensive stance that was borrowed from the jujitsu discipline, he growled "Show yourself, I can sense you and there's no point in hiding. What do you want with me?"

The hedges at the border of the yard whistled in the wind before a large, scruffy, and dark grim trotted out. Cygnus swore, it was just a dog even if it was so bloody big but he wasn't satisfied that it was just a dog and he stayed in his stance in case the attack was still to come.

The hound timidly stepped toward Cygnus and gently nudged his knee cap and promptly sat down in front of him as if it was expecting a treat.

Cygnus stared right into the eyes of the grim, dumbfounded by this animal. Then he said something that he had no idea was in his vocabulary, "Padfoot?"


	2. Not All Potions Work Well

Sirius was worried, Remus could tell. The man had been pacing back and forth along the old, creaky oak floors of the Black family home, 12 Grimmauld Place. Found just less than 2 miles from the area of London where Cygnus lived. The pair had spent several days staking out the youngster as he went about his day. Sirius Black's godson Harry James "The Boy Who Lived" Potter had kindly loaned him the Potter invisibility cloak once he had learned just what had gotten his dogfather in to the mess that he was currently in.

Tensions had been running high in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix since Mundungus Fletcher had reported that he had found a teen with an extremely high power core of magic hidden in a mundane, muggle area nearby. This had led to Sirius and Remus joining Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebot in spying on the teen, trying to evaluate whether he was an ex Hogwarts student living with family or if it were a spy of the Dark Lord instead. When Sirius finally caught a glimpse of Cygnus, his heart stopped and he swore a little too loudly for someone who was meant to be under an invisibility cloak and thus not noticeable to the old muggle couple that were sat on the bench near him feeding some pigeons. Remus quickly obliviated the couple and settled down in the bushes alongside his best friend. Lupin instantly noticed the increased heart rate and the cold sweat going across Sirius's brow.

"Is he a death eater, Padfoot?" he whispered toward him

"Merlin no, Remus." He snarled back towards his friend, Remus recoiled instantly and then replied

"Who is he then? Why are you in such a state?"

Sirius turned toward him and shuddered; he had no idea how the boy was alive, how he had such a large core, how he was with muggles and again how he was alive.

"He's a Black, Remus, THE Black" he involuntary shivered before adding "He has to be."

Remus searched his mind, desperately in order to find the relevant information. Then he remembered, back in their 2nd year of Hogwarts when the Marauders finally all trusted each other enough to share secrets with one another, Sirius had told them about the Black family secret.

His uncle and aunt had 3 children, all of whom were daughters; Andromeda, (who was disinherited and now lived as a Tonks) Narcissa, (the mother of Draco Malfoy and husband to death eater Lucius) and finally they then went to have a final child.

Cygnus Black III, was disgusted, as most righteous purebloods would be, that he had not received a male heir from which he could mentor to take the lordship ahead of either Sirius or his brother Regulus. So he decided to take matters into his own hands to ensure that the Black name would carry on with a strong male heir and not a blood traitor like Sirius or someone like Regulus, whom he despised due to how weak his power levels were. He searched the Black library, filled ancient tomes that contained several centuries of knowledge about dark and even darker magic until he found what he needed.

This old tome was bound together with the skin of a treacherous house elf and was filled with different methods in which to produce a male heir. It wasn't precisely a guide to intercourse; instead it contained guides on brewing potions to induce a male child or rituals on using the now illegal blood magic to bind to the unborn child the male genomes that would ensure that the baby would in fact be a boy. Cygnus III finally decided on another method, it was the darkest of all the ideas that had presented themselves to him.

He had to induce the child himself, easy enough, by having non-consensual intercourse with the chosen surrogate for the child on an evening that would ensure that the child would be born right at the end of the seventh month. He then had to sever his wand hand with an ancient knife that used a basilisk fang as its handle, add it to a potion that contained unicorn blood, his sperm and 3 drops of phoenix tears.

The potion would require that the father brew the potion immediately after releasing his seed into the unwilling target and he could not utilise any magical method to stop the bleeding when he removes his hand. Then he had to cut open the woman's stomach to get to the womb and pour the boiling potion into it then seal it using some blood magic from both participants to this disgusting act.

So Cygnus III did as the tome required, raping his wife and mother to his two daughters, Druella Black, on the date required and just managed to brew the potion without passing out. He then cut open his wife's stomach, having put her in a full body bind before the rape and poured in the potion into the area that was required. He then used Imperio on Druella and commanded her to use her blood to seal the wound and thus the ritual was finished. All they had to do now was to wait and see.

When it came closer to the date of the birth, Druella Black was forced to consult a healer due to the fact that her stomach was almost double the size of when she had given birth to Narcissa. The healer, utilising various spells to tell the condition of the unborn, the healer informed her that indeed it was a boy but, it was also a girl.

30th May 1967, in the nursery of the Black manor, Druella Black gave birth to two gorgeous children, whom she named Bellatrix after a star in the constellation of Orion and Cygnus IV whom she named after her father, after 9 months of constant care from house elves, their sisters and parents, the twins finally started to show their signs of magic, or rather one of the pair did and their parents were most definitely not amused by it.

Cygnus was a squib, a disgusting waste of oxygen and the Black's decided to treat him as such. His aunt, Walburga the mother of Sirius, decided to take matters into her own hands and ensure that Bellatrix could thrive and become a powerful young witch that was worthy of being a pureblood.

She used an ancient spell that binded all of the power that Cygnus still had, squib or not, he was a Black and had huge potential magically but would never have the ability to access his magic in a way to even use a simple spell like Lumos. The spell, Cryogenis Maximus did as it sounds and placed Cygnus under the ice and she buried him in the gardens of a muggle orphanage that required her to use every ounce of her mental strength to not burn it to the ground. It was all part of her plan you see. To make sure that Cygnus would come back to life 30 years later and then suffer in a world where the budding Dark Lord, Tom Riddle would triumph.

And so, the Blacks never spoke of young Cygnus again. Instead they brought up Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa as the young pureblood witches should be brought up. They went off to Hogwarts, the three being sorted into Slytherin as expected.

During her seventh and final year, Andromeda fell for a muggleborn from Hufflepuff who was called Edward "Ted" Tonks and off they went. Andromeda was burned off the Black tapestry, her inheritance revoked and labelled a blood traitor.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were married off into pureblood families as expected, Narcissa marrying Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix marrying Rodolphus Lestrange who wasn't amused that his brother didn't get to marry Andromeda as was dictated in the marriage contracts the two families had meticulously worked out several years before. They were all, except Narcissa who wanted to remain loyal to just the Black and now Malfoy families, were recruited by the budding Dark Lord Voldemort and became the inner circle of his feared followers known as Death Eaters. They wrecked havoc during the first Blood War and when Voldemort fell, victim to a rebounding Avada Kedavra curse of the baby Harry Potter. Their lifes were thrown into disarray.

Lucius did the smart thing and in order to survive for his family, came forward and claimed that he had been placed under the Imperius curse by one of the Lestrange brothers and retreated to Malfoy Manor to bring up his young son, Draco. Hidden from the others by a Fidelius charm, they survived and Lucius eventually returned to being an influential member of the Wizengamot, the Wizard parliament.

The 3 Lestranges, along with another Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr, hunted the Longbottom family in revenge for the Potters defeating the Dark Lord and demanding the whereabouts of his body so that they could utilise Necromancy to resurrect him. Frank and Alice Longbottom fell victim to constant bombardment via the Cruciatus curse and were driven into insanity. It was so bad that they completely lost all memories of their newly born son Neville and were forced to live for the rest of their lives in St Mungos. The atrocity of this attack led to the Wizengamot demanding that these rogue Death Eaters were brought to justice and several months later they were caught by Aurors.

All four managed to keep their lives and only come out of the trials with life in the prison, Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy and his fellow pureblood supremacists made sure of it. Bellatrix triumphantly declared to the judge, who happened to be Barty Crouch Sr,

"_The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch__! Throw us into Azkaban: we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!_"

_I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far, this is my first ever fanfic so please be lenient with any errors that I might have made. This story is going to be mostly canon except we are now set in the present day instead of the time where the books were meant to take place. The current date for when this story is set is meant to be along with Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts but now its 2014 this happens. _

_I know that Bellatrix is meant to be the eldest of the Black sisters but for the purposes of the story she is to be the youngest, and her insanity is going to be explained in the next chapter. _

_The final quote is lifted straight from JK Rowling's books and I do not receive any revenue from this sadly. All of this glorious world is hers and I'm delighted that we are allowed to tinker with it as we please on this site. _


End file.
